Fantasy night
by Cana Lawliet-san
Summary: Again, the Fantasy Festival has arrived. But Lisanna can not help but feel sad to see how much they have changed some things ... and some people. CRACK COUPLE. Want to see?


**Hello! I bring you another couple crack with few followers (or nothing, I think...), who don't dislike me. We give it a try? **

**Disclaimer: I don't have Fairy Tail. It's Hiro Mashima's anime and manga. **

**Not give me too well write english stories, I hope you don't are very strict about me and this fanfic. :)) **

**I hope you enjoy that!**

FANTASY NIGHT

In Magnolia, people are celebrating a anual festival called "Fantasy Festival". Lisanna is in the bar ordering a drink while they prepare she is mentally reviewing her look for the evening. Dark blue T-shirt and white shorts whith sneakers. It has combed thousand of times before deceding to leave, and wishes he realizes all those details, like when they are little.

She pays her drink and she settles on a nearby bench, quietly. She can listen the music of a party, but it's still early so that people beggins to agglomerate. She knows, has come too soon. But after the ride that Fairy Tail had done that year, plus the fact that it took centuries whithout witnessing the festival for being in that other world, made him feel terribly nostalgic.

That should be a great night.

She finished his drink and threw the plastic cup into the trash, as she prepared to go for a walk around, enjoying the night and the colored lights that it lip up the place.

She pased many shops that had closed that night, and many people heading in the same direction or in opposite... but somehow felt in the pit of her stomach a ball that grew with increasing the pace of they steps.

Natsu has accostumate to come before time. It was the time and hadn't seen him. She sorry see it that way, but she didn't want to think that was whith Lucy. She liked him, but still wanted to Natsu more than anyone could imagine.

She went into an alley and came to a street overlooked something in which there was almost no one could hear anything. Then she realized that the bottom of the street, in one of the houses, there was light. It was funny because he did not remember that someone lived there ... Happy until he saw out of a window.

- Aye Sir! - Shouted, as he turned his gaze turning to the window. - I leave solor. - Laughed mysteriously as he went flying into the square in which she had been moments before. So it was true.

She sighed. She did not want to be jealous of Lucy, because she was a good girl and she hardly knew of his love for the fire wizard, but was inevitable given the circumstances.

She walked slowly and unsure he had come, toward the guild. She thought maybe someone was there, still, not wanting to go home or to the place to meet or Mirajane Happy, questioning her with his eyes.

She sighed. As was logical was closed. What made that day was over like that?

- Lisanna? - The voice called. Something frightened, turned instantly. Gray was the ice wizard, which for unknown reason was there. - What are you doing here?

-That question will I make for you.

The girl approached him enough to see that her red cheek. She asked for it, but got a few seconds of silence before the boy would deign to answer.

- Juvia slapped me ...

- Juvia? How could that happen?

Gray dropped to the floor, sitting cross-legged on his back supporting the stone wall of a nearby house, reminiscing.

-I walked her to the place even though really was not looking forward to. There were lots of girls and I was walking my gaze down their faces, and I noticed the glances I recieve for Juvia. In the end, ended up giving me my due.

-Gray ...

- Yes?

-The shirt.

Without realizing it, the boy had taken off the top of his clothes and wore the symbol of Fairy Tail to air. Yes, it was neglected. He laughed as he pulled his shirt and let out a sigh. Lisanna looked and thought it was slightly flushed. He chose to ignore it.

- And you what are you doing here? - He asked.

-This ... I doesn't felt great.

-Oh, I see ... What happened about you?

Lisanna didn't know that answer.

The truth was that for years had wanted to Natsu. It really was what she felt and did not want to even think that your feelings have changed, it is forced to pretend that everything was the same. Two years was a long time. New wizards had entered in the guild, as Gajeel, Juvia, Wendy and Lucy. They changed the ties that bound to one and all and she had not been there to see, and change with them.

So when he returned to Edoras, created in his mind the false impression that his relationship with Natsu was the same image that had betrayed two years ago, after witnessing the flight of Happy to let the fire wizard and blonde alone in her apartment.

-Many... things.- finally answered.- Nothing important.

Gray, despite being some what cold, understood the feelings of Lisanna. Maybe because it had long been knowing her and was able to understand it in some respects. It was not unimportant. I knew it was something that affected her fully, and realized what was once began to think seriously.

-It is normal that things have changed.- Suddenly let go.- But everybody wants the same way.

The girls looked. She had finished sitting next to Gray as he answered your question.

-No... about that.

-This is Natsu.

She, very reluctantly, agreed. It was Natsu.

-Do not worry about it, you know it's a meathead and almost never understood people's feelings. - Sighed. - You should be concerned just because you least impact, Lisanna.

She was surprised by the honesty with which he spoke the ice wizard. He had also changed. It looked more attractive matured enough and had had someone who loved him. She ought not get in your life.

-Yes, I know. -She stand up.- Sorry to bother you, Gray.

- Bother me?- He also stand up to accompany her but she would not have asked. - Tsk ... No trouble to help a friend.

-A friend ... - repeated unconsciously. - But still, I do not intend to get into a relationship with Juvia or anything but ... but ... - No one could believe what she said. - I would like to spend some time with you. Natsu and Lucy insurance are too busy to remember me.

Gray eyes opened wide.

- Get into my relationship with Juvia? - Noted as Lisanna nodded, looking down. - If I have that kind of relationship with her ...

-Oh, no?

The boy smiled widely.

- Even so, do not feel sad about Natsu anymore. - Her smile widened when he saw Lisanna blushed a little, looking really beautiful under the colored lights adorning the streets passing by at the time. - understand?

-Thank you, Gray.

He answer with "nothing" as they passed through the crowd that thronged in these callas most central. The music changed to become slow and quiet melody. That caught by surprise to most, but soon began to form pairs.

- Can I have this dance? - Lisanna watched as Gray was holding his hand. She accepted and began to dance slowly and rhythmically with him. Meanwhile, passed in her mind the images of when she was little, and danced with Natsu repeatedly. As things had changed.

-Thank you, Gray.

A tear fell down her cheek treacherous, smiling sincerely at ice wizard. She'd been trapped in a past that seemed to her painful for the many differences from reality, and this time he was able to temporarily forget. Gray took his attention.

Past a couple of slow songs, became cheerful and lively rhythm of the party. Happy, responsible for creating the environment, natural smile. He rolled his tongue and, as expected Lucy, murmured:

-They falling in love...

Yeah, and did not know how.

...

Lisanna and Gray moved away from the crowd had finished laughing and sitting on a bench.

-I really do not understand how it happened ...

What happened was that, as she finished the dance, a drunk girl had approached the couple. Lisanna tried to warn Gray, but he stumbled and finished with chia that plated alcohol.

-I do not make much grace ... - The boy's hair was sticky, and his clothes aren't precisely in a better state. Fucking drunk ...

-Well, the guild is closed and no shops open, so you do not know how to fix it.

Gray sighed. There was a place. Yes, there was. Not too far away and it was fun, plus it being summer was not very dangerous.

The boy began to walk toward the river. The girl, soon realized his intentions, followed him curiously. They arrived within minutes and Gray was released directly into the water, splashing Lisanna.

- Hey, watch the water! - She called, laughing.

He went shirtless and dripping water, moving toward her. Stopped laughing to become pale with fear. She did not want to go through that experience. Although it was quite late to decide.

Gray pounced against it. Hugged her from behind and squeezed the hair on your neck, causing the girl shivers.

-Stop! -Futilely begged.

The boy got up and went hard to the river. Intended to launch with her, who was begging for him to stop, but he did not. Making a big fuss fell, and left to breathe deeply.

- I told you not to! - Lisanna laughed inordinately and started a water fight with his old friend and companion.

-But if you were having fun as the most ...

Lisanna laughed again. She could not remember when was the last time she laughed at that, but the truth was that for a long, long time. She had to thank him for Gray shield you seriously this opportunity to laugh.

When he wanted to realize, was lying on the floor completamene soaked, exhausted, next to Gray.

-It's been fun. - Said.

He breathed a few times agitated.

-Yes. Have a long time since I laughed like this.

-Me too.

For a moment, neither of them said anything. They were relaxing their breaths. At the time, Gray was decided to launch the question that had long been wanting to make.

- Are you in love with Natsu?

She turned suddenly. It was expected anything but that. Not what she was asked what she had said because they both knew that they had heard.

-No, not now.

The boy smirked. He got up and shook some of the herbs that had been taped to his body naked and wet and glanced at the girl beside him. No, not now.

After all, it was the most important festival of all Magnolia, a night in which "anything can happen".

-So... Do you want to go with me?

Lisanna instantly blushed. She never thought of that possibility but otherwise seen ... was not a cold guy (or at least not too much), was handsome, had good body, had made her laugh like never before considered and understood it was better than she had thought at first. Something in his mind told him to accept.

So we came up with a smile and she round-up his neck with both hands.

-I'll take that as a yes. - And his lips inevitably clashed.

**Ok... I think it was horrible at english, but **Keiko Amano ** animated me to do this. Provably you think I'm a horrible english-writer, but I hope you can forgive me for this... some parts of the fanfic was writed about Google Translate... **

**If you enjoy that, you send me a review, please! :)) **

**Cana Lawliet-san**


End file.
